Chemistry
by Madam'zelleGiry
Summary: The boredom of Sherlock Holmes is always incredibly dangerous. But this time, he's done the unthinkable: venturing into Mrs. Hudson's kitchen!


**Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters belong to me. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

"I am about to embark on a dangerous mission, Watson, and there is no guarantee that I shall come out alive."

I glanced up from my book, one eyebrow cocked. "Do tell, Holmes. I am most intrigued."

"I am about to venture into the kitchen in the interest of science."

"Not again, Holmes." I couldn't hold back a groan. "I for one enjoy having a hot meal in the evening."

"This is why it is in our best interest that you make sure I am not caught."

"Then you should at least tell me why I am risking my neck for 'the interest of science'."

For a moment Holmes looked distinctly uneasy. But his face cleared in a split second and he rose from his chair. "Mrs. Hudson will be out until later this evening. All you need to do is make certain that she doesn't enter the kitchen until I've finished."

"Is that all?" I sighed, knowing the battle was lost.

Over the next few hours, a distinct clattering of pans sounded from behind the kitchen door. Once or twice, the smell of something burning filled my nostrils, followed by the frantic clattering as he scrambled to open a window.

It wasn't unusual for Holmes to experiment with concoctions. How many times had I seen him combining chemicals to create very specific results? There had been the time when he had knocked me unconscious and temporarily destroyed my memory because I had foolishly sampled a concoction that he had brewed in a teapot. (I still am very careful to avoid any suspicious looking teapots I come across) But I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to this time. All I knew was that Mrs. Hudson was bound to raise a fit if she caught Holmes in her kitchen.

He remained in the kitchen for the better part of three hours. I tried my hardest to ignore the smells and the bangs as his attempts appeared to get more desperate by the minute. _What in the world?_

The sound of Mrs. Hudson turning her key in the lock caused me to curse under my breath. "Holmes!" I hissed frantically at the closed door.

"Not now, Watson. I have nearly completed this experiment and I cannot afford distractions." Holmes called from behind the closed doors.

"But-" The opening of the front door cut me off and I whirled around to face Mrs. Hudson hoisting her shopping bags up the steps.

"Good evening, Doctor Watson."

I hurried to her side, lifting the bags from her arms. "Good evening, Mrs. Hudson," I said, glancing nervously over my shoulder at the closed kitchen door. I must have looked like a complete idiot standing there motionless with the groceries clutched to my chest because Mrs. Hudson gently touched my arm and motioned to the kitchen door.

"Doctor," she said pointedly.

"Hmm?" I said, trying unsuccessfully to put on an innocent tone. "Oh! Oh, you must need to bring these into the kitchen! Well..." I frantically tried to think of some excuse. "I'll take care of everything. You go on and rest."

"Thank you, Doctor, but there's really no -"

"I insist!" The words came out a bit louder than I had intended and I blushed. "I mean…you look exhausted!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Dr. Watson."

I heard a touch of exasperation creep into her voice and I knew that I had seconds before she opens the door in spite of my efforts. _Damn it, Holmes. _

Then the door banged open behind me and Holmes appeared, drying his hands on a towel. "Good evening, Mrs. Hudson." His voice was nonchalant as he greeted her with a nod. "I trust you've had a productive day?"

"What is going on?" Mrs. Hudson's tone was either annoyed or confused or both. "What are you doing in my kitchen, Mr. Holmes?"

"Your kitchen?" Holmes put on an innocent expression, which was no more successful than my own had been. "Why, Mrs. Hudson. What are you suggesting?"

"You know full well, Mr. Holmes." She took the groceries from my arms and marched past him, shaking her head as she went. "If I find that you've -" She broke off suddenly and whirled to face Holmes, eyes wide. Wisely, he chose this moment to take the bags from her and set them on a countertop. "Why, Mr. Holmes!"

I pushed past them to see what has surprised her so. And then I smiled. Sitting on the kitchen table was a large chocolate cake. The brown icing was carefully spread over the surface of the cake, intricate swirls appearing here and there. And in the center, piped out in white icing, were the words 'Thank You'.

The smile on Mrs. Hudson's face made my desperate theatrics in the hallway worth it. Tears had sprung into her eyes as she reached forward and embraced us both. "Thank you," She said simply but it was enough.

Holmes blushed at her touch but then a smile appeared on his face as well. He didn't speak, but simply nodded again and carefully extracted himself from the kitchen.

I gave him a few moments before I followed into the sitting room. When I found him, he sat in his favorite chair, smoking pipe in hand. "I didn't know you baked, Holmes." My tone was slightly sarcastic but I couldn't hide my amusement at his little ploy.

"Why, Watson. The science of baking is as fascinating as the bloodstain or even the suspicious new client. Chemistry! Perfect chemistry!" He eyed me closely, as though daring me to disagree. "One must be exact or the entire experiment will blow up in one's face. Besides. Our dear Mrs. Hudson intends to inspect our living quarters tomorrow."

I glanced around the room and chuckled at what I saw. The nasty stains on the carpet. The smoke damage on the ceiling. The burns on the hearthrug. And, worst of all, the spot where the wallpaper had been burned clean away by a wayward chemistry experiment.

Holmes leaned back in his chair and inserts the stem of his pipe between his teeth. "A little bribery never goes amiss."

"Certainly not, Holmes." I shook my head in disbelief, still chuckling.

**By the way, the incident about Watson's memory and the teapot refer to one of my own stories, entitled 'On the Contrary'. Check it out if you're curious!**


End file.
